His Precious Friend's YoYo
by The-EverLasting-Ash
Summary: He didn't understand why, but the yo-yo had always stuck by him.  A drabble about Porky's thoughts throughout Mother 3, and his connections to his precious friend's yo-yo.  Kinda angsty and depressing, so beware.  No ships.


_A/N: This turned into a drabble more than anything imo. For a while, I wanted to either write or draw something about this, and I finally did a one-shot. I've just always wondered about what Porky/Pokey was thinking in Mother 3, what was he really trying to prove? Idk, I'd like to think it's something pretty deep, but he's an immature guy, so it makes you wonder. I did proof read this, but I hope there aren't too many grammar/spelling errors in this. The ending might be slightly rushed, and I'm sorry for quoting some actual dialog from the translated game towards the end. They just did such a good job, that I couldn't say what he says any better!_

_Well, besides that, this isn't meant to ship anyone, but if you want to, well I can't stop you. xD _

_Hope you guys enjoy : ) I'll try updating my other story soon._

XxX

The thought barely accrued to him. The thought that maybe none of this was a good idea, that maybe in the near future, everything would cease to exist. Only him and the dragon, nothing more. _Nothing more…_ he thought. He'd like that, he'd settle for that agreement…

For all he knew, he was a genius. A complete and utterly evil genius. And the only other one that knew of this was time itself. But even if time didn't even know, it didn't matter because he knew. He knew he was genius.

He was king after all. And nothing would please him more than to rub it into his father's face. His mothers face. His brother's face…

_His_ face. A smile crept up on him at that thought.

It was all he could think of as he let his young-old joints, bone and shredded muscle soak into that deliciously sweet, vanilla-scented hot water. He stared up, stared up into that purple, star patterned ceiling of his small humble abode, high above everyone and everything else that mattered. The sound of thunder, lightning and electricity just meters and floors above his roof soothed him into a deep thought.

He had conquered time and space, lost a battle years into the past only to find himself king of the entire world in a different space and time all together. And while he was able to bend and twist through these many dimensions, there was a part of him, he concluded that was bent and twisted through the forces of those dimensions at the same time. He had traded his normality to his father after he had mentally and physically abused him. He gave up his desserts, realizing that dominance and power was a sweeter treat. He gave up his greatest friendship in order to become something so great, that the universe would be manipulated by his mere presence. He traded his physical age, to push himself and his limits through time. And he gave up his identity, to find new and different worlds. New worlds to conquer, more times to bend at his will. And it was just refreshing to escape from his own prison, Earth.

It brought him much pleasure; much knowledge. And it pleased him even more; the more he knew he could. And as long as this feeling, this feeling of pure bliss was his, he would always be young. Time would not take that away from him ever. He was finally happy…

A small frown decorated his face suddenly as the room stood still, just for a moment. Time tended to toy with him like that once and a while ironically, he thought. It was in those moments; when time wasn't there, all he had was his mind. And it was then that he didn't think but the mind brought subliminal messages.

Evil, ridiculous subliminal messages.

"Master Porky."

He barely heard that mechanical voice. For all he knew, it wasn't there.

"… I guess you aren't ready for your white chocolate fudge cheesecake," The voice spoke, as her mechanical joints led her somewhere else in the room.

One thing he did regret. Those white chocolate fudge cheesecakes were nothing like they were in his time. And he couldn't figure out how or why this was. Maybe it was something only his mother could pull off.

But Doctor Andonuts created robots nearly identical to her, didn't he? Doctor Andonuts…

Back on Earth, anyone would have said that Doctor Andonuts was more brilliant than he. _Those fools… _

They didn't even know what brilliance was. True, Doctor Andonuts was the one building the ideas into reality, but these were his own ideas. Not the Docs… He was merely doing the dirty work.

"Master Porky, your white chocolate fudge cheesecake is getting cold," Ms. Marshmallow spoke to him again, shaking him out of his revere. He looked up to her now.

Her face was passive and emotionless, he thought. Why did the Doc build her this way? He grunted, taking the cheesecake in his hands, took a bite…

And for some reason, his mind was blank again, lowering the cheesecake enough to where it touched the water, and bits of it floated away from him.

"Master Porky needs his special friend's yo-yo whenever he is crying," She spoke in her monotone voice, handing out the red plastic, small scratched up toy. His stare was blank, as if comprehending what her words meant. He touched the sides of his eyes as they suddenly stung from the salt and fluids he hadn't felt in what felt like forever.

"Very well," He replied, putting the cheesecake on the edge of the bath while he claimed the yo-yo.

XxX

For the longest time, even when he got out of his bath, and went to bed, the yo-yo stuck with him. It was like his teddy bear. In a sense, it was his proof of existence. Along with that, it was his link to his real identity.

_Porky Aloysius Minch._

He sketched out his middle and last name, anger rising in his veins at the thought- added King in front of his name. _That was better_, he thought.

_King…_

Images of a sheepdog occurred to him, as he felt the sensation of a long, warm moist tongue lapping against his cheeks, until time woke him up again. His eyes glanced over to his bedside, where he had placed the yo-yo.

It tortured him so.

Weeks, months passed as he would lay in his king sized bed, only to let his dull eyes watch the lifeless toy besides him. Every night. Just to see what his mind was trying to tell him. In the end, they always lured him into sleep.

_Yellow and indigo stripes. A stupid red and blue hat. His ridiculous tastes in steak, without BBQ sauce drowning the dead meat. That stupid cheesy grin that followed him __**everywhere. **__Those stupid, meddling kids that followed him. They weren't his friends, only tools…_

Even so, the images somehow calmed his nerves, after his short spurt of anger had calmed.

XxX

Even on his busiest days, he spent his time in his throne in New Pork City, staring at the small toy that traveled all this way with him through time.

The once shiny red rims of the plastic had gained a slight gray-yellowish hue. His mind, almost in a panic, brought the small toy to his nose, and breathed in.

He frowned.

The toy's original scent was almost gone. It was almost as if the small form of plastic and string had changed completely, just as he had. He stood up, reaching his other hand for a cane as he limped towards his open window, to the open view of the mountains and the forests that his army had tried so many times to burn down.

He looked at the yo-yo again. That same sentimental thought remained…

It was this very sentimental thought that kept him going. It was the same sentimental thought that made him smile back at himself. It was the same thought that made him want to shed tears, unwittingly. It was that same thought that led him to bringing his arm up in a gesture to chug the object out into the far distance angrily.

… _It was that same thought that scared him from doing so. It scared him so much…_

His heart hammered as bitter eyes looked down upon the yo-yo. His grip tightened.

_This had to stop,_ he thought. He was gone, he wasn't there to stop him anymore…

He immediately ordered his new, trusty lackey to take the yo-yo away from him. Not far away from him he thought, but enough away to where he wouldn't have the urge to throw it in an anonymous direction.

His slave bowed to him, as the king got up, feeling new and old aches in his joints as he made his way down the steps to hand the small servant his small mission. He took a moment, letting his fingers graze its smooth surface before handing the yo-yo over into the young chimera's hand. Eyes trailed to young features, as the boy kept his eyes averted from his.

"Look at me," He told the boy.

His lackey complied, emerald and artificial ruby eyes slowly looking into his.

_Lifeless, like a puppet._ Porky wanted to frown. But it was this feeling that instead, brought a spread grin across his face.

"Take this straight to my room in thunder tower. Give this to Ms. Marshmallow. This is… this is an important mission."

And for a moment, the two stared at each other. A weird, almost bitter feeling, settled in his stomach.

"You can look away as you please," He told him. Moments later, the lackey complied.

"As you wish."

Porky watched the young chimera walk away, as he put his protective helmet back on. He watched as mechanical, giant wings broke loose around him, as he took flight into the sky, through the opened ceiling. Porky turned around to sit down contently in his thrown.

He closed his eyes, as he smiled. Finally, his mind could be at ease…

XxX

"They took it," One of the pigmasks told him. Porky could feel a vein snap at the thought. Despite this, he tried not to cave in.

"They took what?" He decorated his voice in his childlike demeanor. It scared his army sometimes, which felt rewarding to him most times. _Not today,_ he thought. The pigmasks looked amongst each other, scared and frightened. Another squeal.

"The yo-yo. They took it. It's gone."

It's gone.

_Gone._

"…. How many times did you check the rubble? Did you check the areas nearby?" The thunder tower was no more. Fassad had attempted to destroy it. He did. He did exactly what he was told. He just skipped one, tiny, tiny important little step in the process.

"Well, did you check more than once? Did you check Fassad? Did you… _did you…"_ His mind had started to crack, as he held his forehead, breath becoming too labored for his shriveled lungs, his old veins pumping more blood to his head than his old brilliant brain could handle. He wanted to scream.

Instead, his body could only shake violently.

"That's… _that's just ridiculous,"_ He concluded out loud. What the heck had happened?

The pigmasks glanced nervous looks amongst themselves.

Porky Aloysius Minch had finally cracked a laugh. It grew and echoed through the room. His face was flushed, his fingertips purple. His army petrified. _He was fucking pissed!_

"Master…" The young chimera spoke. "Master, I will command the army to find the yo-yo,"-

Porky held out his hand to halt. He tried shoving his snickers away from his mouth, the more he tired the harder it became.

"It's no use. That rotten boy probably took it…" He massaged his brow.

The thought of where the damn thing was, now blew his mind. In reality, the space he had to search to find it was small compared to the lengths he and the yo-yo shared with each other in the past. But it was this knowing that the yo-yo was out there, in someone else's disgusting hands that made his lunch gurgle in disgust in his stomach. He finally sighed, looking up at his audience of swines. His glare was as cold as ice, as his skin took on a slight blue complexion.

_"Get out,"_ He spoke simply. The pigmasks at first were taken aback. However, when the masked chimera gestured the signal, all of the pigmasks got out of there as quickly as possible. The Masked Man soon complied, about to put his helmet back over his face.

Something hard hit him in his chest right then.

"Wait…"

The boy paused, turning towards him eyes strayed to the ground. Porky's eyes scanned him over slightly, in a sense, both recognizing and not recognizing his appearance. The scratched up cannon. The bomber jacket and orange pants. The scars around his neck. Those freckles that covered his pale, almost familiar looking face, and that messy ginger hair that he felt as if didn't belong. His blank frown.

"… Those needles are important," He finally spoke. "It's almost time that we search for them and pluck them, eh?" A moment of pause.

"… Yes, Master… about the yo-yo,"- Porky brushed him off with a wave of his lazy aged hand.

"Once Fassad is on his feet again, I'll put the issue on his shoulders," He replied. "We have more important things to worry about…" Porky's eyes trailed to the boy once more, and he took the time to really look again. He wanted to throw up then.

"And keep that helmet on when you're around me," He spoke again, watching the boy without a second thought, cover that young face with the helmet.

"As you wish."

XxX

"What do you mean you forgot?" Porky spoke angrily.

The floating translator glanced, from Porky to the once dead scarred man next to him. One eye made from the same material that the Masked Man's eye was made from. Trumpets stuck out of his new, metal nose replacing the one that had been smashed into his face from the fall off of thunder tower. While they looked like trumpets, the sound of harmonious saxophones filled the room instead.

Porky didn't really fully understand what the musical touch was for. From what the Doc had told him, it had to do with who he really was.

_Big whoop._

"My only thoughts at the time were to stop Lucas and his friends, I had to act fast. There wasn't much time. I slipped off of the tower in the process. Lucas and friends got away, nuehehe… I am very sorry, Master… is what Fassad says," The interpreter spoke in her mechanical voice.

Porky covered his ears slightly. That music was going to be the death of him, he thought. At least it was more soothing than his laugh, he thought to himself.

"So, basically what you're telling me is that, you were too slow to do what you were told and you fell off accidentally in the process?" Porky's voice grew slightly. He watched Fassad, hoping for some sort of reaction from him.

There was none, he realized. All or most of his emotional reaction was as mute as the masked boy's face.

"Do you know where Lucas and his silly friends are at now?" He asked. Fassad finally looked up to him, his real eye blood shot and dark, but somehow managed to stay emotionless. Somehow, this was strangely unsettling to him. His trumpets made the room echo again.

"Troops and cameras have suggested that they're making their way to Fire Mountain from Saturn Valley for the fourth needle… is what Fassad says." Porky flexed his fingers slightly, balling them into small fists. Somehow he knew, the Masked Man and his troops hadn't commanded his group to scout that area yet. Time was ticking like a bomb.

"Then you're going to stop them," Porky spoke. "You're going to stop them from pulling that final needle…" Music filled the room again.

"Yes, your majesty… is what Fassad says." Porky bit his lip slightly, feeling the now dry prickles of his facial hair tickling the tip of his lips.

"Also…" There was a thick pause in the air. "You will retrieve that yo-yo. I know Lucas has it. Don't… don't come back to me until you've retrieved it, that's an order," He spoke. "Now out of my sight."

And with that, the new Fassad and his interpreter left the room; to leave him all by himself in that cold rooftop of the Empire Pork Building. He looked around him.

Every time he could feel a needle being pulled, scraps of the top room would crumble and fall down to the grounds below. It had started to become so bad that the once partly broken back wall of his room with his gigantic window had started to fall apart completely. What was stranger, he thought, was that ever since these needles started being plucked from the ground, vines had started to grow, and take control of his castle, as if the earth was trying to reach out and stop him itself.

But not even the earth could stop him now. The war over the dragons control had started, and it wasn't going to stop. His heart pounded again at the thought of gaining the dragon's respect and honor.

Why was he doing this again? The thought pondered him slightly. Until his wicked grin made the corners of his mouth crackle slightly.

_Because I can,_ he thought to himself. _I'm_ _doing this because I can and that I am, that is all I need…_

And no yo-yo or stupid toothy-wide grin was going to tell him otherwise.

XxX

He could feel the race for the 6th needle in his body. The rush was thrilling. He was already feeling every single gurgle and groan the dragon had to offer down below the crust, all the way up on the 100th floor of his domain.

Fond memories and old familiar feelings enthralled him.

_I feel …g…o…o…d…_

Then it would seem like moments later, when these feelings were replaced with something frightening, and then his heart would be beating over something completely different. What was he doing? What kind of power did the dragon have? Hadn't he done enough with time and space together anyways? There was no turning back, no, never. Even if he had wanted to, he had to know… he had to know…

_Go… b…a…c…k… _

_ It hurts…_

Porky shook his head. This was all the past now, way in the past, away from him… away…

_I'm h…a…p…p…y…_

_It's not right… not right… not right…_

Porky let off a small chuckle, not sounding like himself while sounding exactly like his physic all at once.

_The devils machine._ Oh, what fond memories, he thought. That was where this all started, wasn't it? It was because of the damn devils machine… that ugly being that lived inside of it…

He pictured the dragon in a situation like he had put the other organic being… _giygas… giegue…_ he had forgotten exactly what its name was. He smiled again.

_That being was a joke,_ he thought. It needed a machine to sustain life, in the past nonetheless, only to be destroyed in the process…

The stupid child-like toothy grin popped in his brain again, without warning, without notice.

He couldn't help but smile, but for all the wrong reasons. He tried to let out another laugh again, realizing what he was still missing by his side. That stupid-

Porky felt his body hurl to the ground, as his lungs protested against the subconscious act, as his coughs grew louder and harder, all until his body could barely sustain even his own breathing pattern.

This had been happening to him gradually even more, ever since his best friend's yo-yo had disappeared from him. He didn't realize it himself yet, but as Doctor Andonuts walked through the door, he knew just by laying eyes on the once young bratty plump boy that he was suffering.

He was starting to become unstable, even for himself to handle. And while the Doc could help him in his search for the yo-yo, at the same time, he was curious to see how long the king could handle the distance from the particular item. While knowing this, the Doc had prepared a machine for Porky, which to this day; he refused to use, maybe just to prove that he was bigger than anything and everything. That was Porky's ego speaking of course. But it was about time…

"Are…_cough_… are you there, Andonuts?" Porky spoke, as his hacks grew so strong, he could taste the tang of blood on the corners of his mouth.

"Only if you allow it, your majesty," He replied while clearing his throat. "But might I say, you don't look too good." Porky soon caught up with his breathing pattern, staring down at the cracked floor, almost entranced by it.

"I'm fine," He replied. "In fact, I don't think I've been better my entire life…"

Doctor Andonuts watched the boy, ever since he had been forced into his little mess. The boy; the old man in front of him, was splitting into two, he thought.

"So!" The king tried propping himself up with his chair, as he turned to the Doc. "Any news about my robotic self-portrayed minions you agreed to create?" He asked, like a spoiled child. The doc took a moment to adjust his glasses.

"Going rather well," He replied. "They'll be ready for you when you command." Porky grinned.

"That's superb! Have them for me tomorrow; I need them as soon as possible…" Porky cleared his throat again, this time coughing up some blood in the process. He chuckled at it.

"Sir, might I add, the fact that your coughing up blood is rather a negative sign… perhaps use the spider mecha from now on?"

Porky barely processed the information through his head. And once he did…

The cold hard reality started to hit him.

He wasn't immortal. Even if his mind was the most brilliant mind in the universe, he wasn't immortal. He would always deny it. He still did to some extent…

But then again… realization hit him that, if he were to end up in the spider… or bed mecha, he would be putting himself in the shoes of giegue… giygas… or whatever its name was. He would be put into a machine that would sustain his life longer than he could handle on his own. All until someone would come across him to destroy him…

The ground gurgled again. His eyes slowly started to widen.

_What if he wasn't the most brilliant?_ _What if this, what he's done… what if this was all done before?_ What if giygas, or giegue was once exactly like he was? All until his own demise…

In a sense, Porky himself helped him to his demise…

The thought was starting to break him apart.

"Is there something the matter, Porky?" Doctor Andonuts asked him, all the while awaiting the expected.

Porky took the time to pace slowly in front of his throne, trying to process this information through his brain.

Time was becoming precious now. Time was toying with him again, trying to drag him down into the past for good. His thoughts and emotions had remained pretty well balanced before, but now they swung back and forth… up and down…

… _Like how an innocent child played with his yo-yo._

Porky let out a roar. Just enough to let out a quarter of the anger he was feeling right then, before covering his face in shame.

If he didn't get to that dragon before Lucas… time, his body… everything was going to beat him. He couldn't allow that_… no…_

_At least not without his friend's yo-yo!_

"… Loid is your name?" Porky finally asked. Doctor Andonuts was silent.

"That name was left behind in a far away time and place. Just like yours," He replied. _Ahh of course…_

"Surely… there's a way for me to… not be doomed if… _well you know…"_ Porky's body fought off a tremor as he looked at the other wise old bag in the room. Doctor Andonuts adjusted his glasses.

"I can look into it…"

"Good. Do it _now._ Make sure whatever it is, it keeps me safe. _From everything._ Make sure that not even time or starvation can kill me…" Doctor Andonuts cleared his throat again.

"In that case, you'll be absolutely safe," He responded. "But… I advise you Porky; even living in absolutely safety can be torturous…"

Porky didn't care. He didn't care what stupid warnings the Doc had to warn him about. He wanted time away from him. Even if he were to fail to awaken the dragon, he would still beat time at its stupid little game.

"I'll tell you the results when I'm done," He ended, walking out of the room. Porky watched the old man walk away. Even if he didn't want to admit it, at this point, even Doctor Andonuts looked younger than he did. In that sense, he felt slight envy for the man.

He still felt like a child. So why did he look so old?

XxX

The last needle.

It was a tie.

_The last needle… the last needle…_

He had personally invited the rat that was Lucas into his humble abode. Welcoming him to the end of the world. The race for dominance had begun.

Porky was tired. He was tired sitting on the 100th floor… waiting… waiting still while time kept going. It made him sick…

"Will you ever say anything?" He spoke to the tall man.

What was his name again? Leader? The tall man was silent.

"I wish you could talk to me… what do you have to say about all of this?" His voice was light and uncertain.

A pause passed the two of them. Porky walked away without a second thought, knowing that the man wouldn't speak to him.

_"You are the biggest idiot the universe has ever known."_

Porky's heart skipped a beat at those words.

XxX

_Not much time… not much time…_

He could feel his body about to collapse as he took, possibly the last bathroom break ever. And while making his way to the pot, he avoided glancing at himself in the fountain. After he did his duty, he without wanting to, looked inside of his golden royal toilet.

And really looked.

At the old, dying face that belonged to him, beyond recognition. Those gray eyes. The white, frizzled hair. That pale, spotted skin that sagged to the ground.

_Who was he again…?_

XxX

Porky made it to the open crumbled room at the top of the tower, gasping for air as he looked out into the red and purple sky in front of him. The vines had overgrown the ceiling. The breeze was cold and eerie…

_And still, that damn yo-yo… Fassad… they never returned to him._

He spotted the bed mecha in the corner of the room, awaiting him. He tried making it to the machine, he really did…

He could feel his feet falling as he made a nasty tumble to the ground…

Only to be stopped by another's grip to soften the fall.

Porky's mind grew blank as he let his eyes trail up to the one that was helping up on his feet again.

That Masked Man_… no…_ the masked boy. His puppet. His slave. His most reliable weapon.

"What are you doing here…" He spoke weakly. The masked boy was silent. Porky could only bit the tip of his tongue.

_"Why are you here?"_ His voice started to fill with venom as he examined the boy.

New scars decorated his neck as new scratches and dents covered his cannon. But rather than that, his physic was the same.

"I want an answer…" The boy just stood.

"I don't know, master…" Porky finally chuckled slightly.

_He didn't… know?_

"What do you mean you _don't_ know? You need to get to the last needle…"

"We don't know where it is yet, master," he replied.

All they knew was that it was below, somewhere deeper in the earth. If he was right, if his feelings were still intact, it should have been miles directly below them.

Just waiting there in pure silence and bliss…

"Well… where's Fassad? What are the other commanders doing? Where's Lucas? Where's Lucas? _You… you know Lucas…"_

Of course he didn't know Lucas. Porky knew that all too well. But was it him… or was it death that stole that memory from him?

He didn't care about this however; there were more important things at hand right now!

"Fassad is gone," He replied. _… What?_

"… And the others?"

"Awaiting your next command, master."

_"And Lucas?"_

"Arriving here as we speak."

_For fucks sake…_

Porky let out more emotions than he could count as he spurted out a jumble of giggles that made no sense to him. _This was so exciting… so frightening… __**oh god,**__ what was going to happen?_

"Master?" He spoke.

_"Ha…ha… ha…"_ It was all up to him now. All he had to do was wait for the right signal.

"Master… are you alright, master?" The boy asked in his monotone voice. Porky sounded like a mad man then as the room started to spin around them.

"Am I?" He asked him. _"Do I look ok to you?"_ As if hoping for just a speck of emotion from his precious puppet then. All the masked boy could do was stare.

"I… I don't know, master."

"Stop calling me master."

"Yes… master…"

There was a moment of pause then. Porky looked out at the view that; in less than a night's time, would be totally demolished, either way.

"Would you like to be free?" Porky asked. The masked boy was silent at first.

"My only concern is to serve his… master," The boy spoke, pausing before the word master. Porky snorted.

"Then your order is to never come to me ever again after you've pulled the last needle," Porky told him while examining him again. All before coughing violently, as his knees slowly lowered himself to the floor.

"M-as… King…"

"Porky…" He hacked.

_"Porky…"_

_"Porky. Aloysius. Minch…"_ The masked boy could only watch as his master's body was breaking down. The boy brought himself to his level now, crouching as he tried to rub his master's back. Porky grasped the boy's shoulder.

_"Isn't it funny?_ I'm dying… right before everything is about to change. I better not die before that final needle is pulled…"

"Mast… Porky." Porky finally looked into the boy's eyes.

This time concentrating much harder than he did in his own reflection.

"Remove your mask… please… for me. One last time." The boy without question; without hesitation, followed his command, as he lifted the helmet off of his red head and placed it lightly besides him.

"Look at me…"

The boy looked at him.

Porky didn't know what he felt, but it was the same feeling he felt when he had first laid eyes on him and Lucas from afar in the darkness when they were just innocent children. They were twins, he thought… twins that, when he looked at them in the face, had tormented him. Especially when they smiled like they did.

_**His**_ face…

_That stupid… stupid… grin… those stupid indigo eyes. _That… _**pigs ass…**_

Porky didn't realize it at first, but he had brought up a fist, in a gesture to punch the boy in front of him across the face. What stopped him from doing so was a mystery. Even so, while Porky's expression was enraged, saddened… _insane._ That same blank expression decorated the boy's face. As if he had no reaction to what Porky had planned to do to him just then.

It didn't belong on his face, he concluded. He lowered his fist slightly. His sigh was shaken as he held his forehead, the cold breeze blowing past them both.

"Please… help me to my bed. The time is drawing near," He spoke with a tremor. The boy complied.

_"Yes… Porky."_

And with that, the boy ushered him to the standing spider mecha, to be laid to rest his dying body, at least temporary. When he felt his position to be comfortable, he was about to push the button that would encase him in glass. Instead, Porky paused for a moment.

"Smile…"

The boy struggled with the replied.

"I… I don't know how to smile," He replied. Oh, how his heart ached from that reply.

"I promise, if we pull this last needle, you will have anything you've ever wanted," He told him. The boy paused.

"Whatever Porky wishes is my happiness," The boy replied. He wanted to face palm. _It was useless,_ he thought.

"Please try… for me. Your last order before the final needle." The boy paused for a second, almost as if in the slightest thought.

Then he winged it.

And with that, Porky was half in awe, half in disappointment, as the boy gave him his best smile.

The smile itself was there… just lacking the emotion behind it.

Even so, a new smile was going to torment him for as long as he lived. Porky nodded slightly.

"Thank you…" Before pushing the button.

He watched the boy walk away as he put his helmet back on.

He was wrong. _He was nothing like him…_

XxX

He had greeted the gang at the top of Empire Pork Building.

He saw the many faces that were against him.

"I'm no longer working for you," Doctor Andonuts had stated to him.

It all didn't matter. Because the final needle was about to be pulled. He gave the group his signature grin as he dropped the lever that would take them down to the last needle.

All he had to do was catch up.

It was all planned by then. The Absolutely Safe Capsule was ready for him if anything bad were to happen to him.

_Everything was perfect then… he was brilliant._ No matter what anyone told him.

It was when he had finally reached down under the earth's crust that his mixed feelings started to creep up on him again.

And signs that the young boy and his companions were ahead of him.

It was then that he spotted something he thought he would have never seen again.

A simple, red yo-yo sat next to an old open box.

While he really shouldn't have wasted the time, he stopped, opened his case. Actually got out. Just to claim the red toy in his hands once more.

And sniffed it. Sniffed it, and kissed it so hard, his lips were bruised. Now he thought, it didn't matter anymore whether he lost or not.

He had gained back part of his identity back once he realized that this was indeed his precious friend's yo-yo.

… He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

And there was only one more thing to do then, he thought.

XxX

He had to pause and think when Lucas spoke to him before the final needle.

"It has a name…?" He replied. _"It's name was Claus?" _All Porky could do was laugh then, as he remembered that ridiculous smile that he ordered him to do. Of course it had a name… but really, between him and his puppet, they both left their identities behind them.

"Ahaha… _it almost sounds like a person's name."_ It was just like how he laughed at his own name.

"Claus is a real boy! He isn't this puppet you've made him to be, he's his own person!" The girl with the hot pink hair had bugged him from the start. Spouting such nonsense wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Even so, it's my robot now… it will do anything I tell it to!" He replied. He took one good look at the boy named Lucas…

"And it doesn't know anything about who you are…" He coughed.

It was then that the battle really started. The fight with Lucas and friends was tough. He had forgotten about how to really fight against PSI. He had also forgotten how this really, had all happened before. Even when he wasn't dropping his demeanor towards them.

"No matter how many times you attack me… _I cannot die…"_ He told them. He thought of everything he could remember, everything he had done. Toyed with. It had been one hell of a ride to say the least.

"Even if I somehow wind up beaten, I'll never die. Bet you didn't know that, did you?" _Of course they didn't,_ he thought to himself. After all, they didn't know what brilliance was.

The fight commenced. He could feel every blow tearing at the mecha like a truck doomed to be demolished. Just like how time and gravity had tried to pull him down into the earth so hard… but with little luck. He was time's worst and best enemy.

"I've gone through time and space so many times that I haven't aged like a normal person," He told them. He didn't know why. "I could be over 10,000 years old… but I'm still me." The yo-yo in his pocket could prove that to him. "Isn't that funny?"

He coughed after that exclamation.

He could see the four of them chuckle slightly. But he knew better. They were laughing at him. Just like everyone had, he thought. Everything laughed at him. _He knew better._

"If the dragon wakes up, I might end up destroying everything… _even so…"_ Porky's grin spread until he laughed. _He'd still be alive,_ he meant to finish. He was more than ready for that possibility. He had been ready for it ever since he laid eyes on the perfectly peaceful islands of nowhere.

He knew well that no one would have liked him in this dimension as well. That was why he had to create a new world. Either create a new world, or destroy everything, so that everyone that hated him would be gone forever.

That included time.

"Thank you for playing with me til the end," He told them. "I'm a pretty nice guy, wouldn't you say?"

He knew the answer to that question already.

It was in these last few moments of the fight where he really did feel like he was fighting the chosen four. Not these four… the chosen four. Oh how he missed the thrill sometimes. Even trying to relive it then wasn't enough…

His heart skipped a thousand beats as the bed mecha started to break down_. This was it…_ he thought.

The end…

No…

"_I'll never die… I'll never die… I'll never be beaten…" _His voice trembled.

He was starting to relive what giygas… giegue had gone through, all those times and dimensions ago. He felt a nearby button next to him, while his other's thumb rubbed against the yo-yo in his pocket.

_"Lucas…"_ He wasn't thinking of Lucas, mind you.

"You haven't won, just so you know…" He pressed the button. The capsule; like expected, followed his command. This was his last resort…

"I will be forever safe," he told them. _"I will… always… exist…"_ And as long as his puppet was ahead of him, he thought, then there was nothing to fear.

Without a second thought, the absolutely safe capsule consumed him. Consumed him without a second thought.

And when the capsule sealed itself shut, only one thought went through his mind then.

And for the longest time, he was trying to absorb his new cradle.

_That was it…_

He looked around him.

The capsule was soft, and plush. Comfortable… bliss… He could hear nothing, feel nothing…

_All he had now was himself. _

It was something he wanted all along… yet at the same time…

How would he be able to pass his heart onto the dragon now that he could have been stuck in this capsule…? Before he wanted to break down, he let his hand snake into his pocket again.

He took out the yo-yo. Ran his fingers on it.

The absolutely safety capsule… Doctor Andonuts was right. The absolutely safety capsule was perfect…

Nothing but himself. It was just exactly what he wanted… even if he didn't gain the dragon's respect… wasn't this what he was going to ask of the dragon in the first place?

"…In that case, wouldn't it have been easier for me to die… 10,000 years ago?" He spoke out loud. _Death… _he thought. What happened after death…?

… But… now that he was in the absolute safety capsule, time couldn't kill him.

_He missed time already…_ the thrill was gone. The only time left was the past, he thought. He wanted to snicker, but for some reason, was too weak to. He took this absolute safe time to think and recap his life. He was starting to feel like the fool he was doomed to be.

He finally held the yo-yo out in front of him. Took the loop into his own finger, and gave it a small swing.

_Snap._

He watched blankly, as the string snapped, the yo-yo falling to the floor of the capsule. And for the longest time, he could only stare. Stare as he watched himself touch it, and pick it up.

…

He kissed the yo-yo. And smiled.


End file.
